Andie's In Charge Storms Joey's Noisy Dorm Room
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Joey & her roommate flout the quiet time rules. Her roomie leaves, but Joey is not so lucky and get's a spanking with a small wooden paddle ball toy first over her plais thin pajama shorts. Read and Review.. don't like don't read.


RA Storms Joey's Noisy Dorm Room

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show, Dawson's Creek or the characters. I make no money from writing this story. Enjoy you're reading please leave a review.

Warning: spanking of adult young lady.

Joey had a hard time believing it, but it was really true. Those were for his daughter to get a conservative college education at a girl's only college where discipline was instilled.

Parents and guardians had become more demanding of what they expected of the colleges educating their sons, daughters, nieces and nephews. A new conservative girl's only college located in the Southeastern United States put the responsibility squarely back on the student. After years of young ladies being told it was the teacher's fault there was a rebirth of strict classroom, dorm life and accompanying study habits that re-emerged. The proof was in the pudding as brighter futures through brighter bottoms became the college's unofficial motto. Job placement rates were among the highest of any school outside the Ivy League.

This new discipline philosophy was designed to make sure that students could take advantage of quiet study hours in the dorm. During these hours the dorm was locked down with no visitors or pizza deliveries allowed. Every parent or guardian was made aware and agreed to these strict dorm rules and if contacted would have to either agree for the student to be spanked or vacate the dorm room. Residence hall rooms were a privilege not a right and off campus housing was double the price of a dorm in the local area.

Many say a picture is worth a thousand words. This was certainly the case for Joey's sister who was busy at night checking sales receipts at the restaurant. She was busy working when she received an urgent email which flashed up on her screen. It was from the university dorm housemother. Joey's guardian read the disturbing email which related the frustration and lack of cooperation on Joey's part not to be noisy even after the hall advisor went to her dorm room and left a note on the door during quiet hours. She clicked on the accompanying photo and sat up straight in her office chair. The photo spoke volumes for the big sister who usually treated her like a lamb. Her skin started to crawl and her face turned red as it became apparent the lack of respect and acknowledgement of family sacrifices her charge was illustrating by her bad behavior at the college. Even more troubling was her disregard for other young ladies trying to study and do the right thing. This was not what they sent Joey to Worthington College to accomplish. Her actions were unacceptable and deserving of punishment.

The usually friendly helpful residence advisor had substituted her easy-going demeanor with that of a peeved disciplinarian. The RA carried a round wooden paddle she found at the Chelsea Piers Recreation Center. The grad student had simply removed the ball and elastic string to modify it for use on deserving misbehaving bottoms.

She was about to paddle the newly arrived freshman's fanny who was distracting the girls with her loud music and boisterous talking. Joey really had little choice besides it would do her a world of good. All the same she was glad it was the coed's ass that would feel the sting and carry the blisters from the paddle tonight and not hers. Joey would be as obedient as a lamb before the RA was through with her bottom this evening. The coed would not be a happy seventeen-year old once the private college student had found out what happens to young ladies who ignore quiet hours. Compounding her rule violation was the fact a sign declaring they are in violation of dorm hall quiet study hours had been posted on their dorm room door.

The RA confronted Joey in her dorm room expressing that she had been noisy even after being called down. Then she had been extra naughty posting the rebellious photo in her public profile flaunting the dorm rules on a social media site.

The grad student told Joey firmly she had her big sister's permission to deal with her selfish thoughtless actions right there by spanking her hard with her thin wooden paddle."

Audrey, who was also a freshman lived with Joey in the dorm was also responsible for being noisy and inconsiderate, but she was lucky to be out of the wrath of the resident advisor. The self assured arrogant teenager soon lost her bravado as she was ordered to climb up on her bed on all fours and lower her head to the mattress. The arrogant girl in the purple print pajama pants had her bottom arched in the air and it was trembling like a rabbit. It was obvious that the Chelsea Piers paddle the grad student held in her hand frightened the freshman. It was time for the authority figure on the dorm floor to address the girls on the hall complaints. Joey had earned a good blistering spanking and the RA was there to enforce those rules with a good paddling.

Joey was up to her pretty ass in it right now!

"Your spanking will consist of eight swats to each bottom cheek with my wooden paddle as agreed to by your sister who was outraged when he saw you're flaunting photo on the social media site." The resident advisor explained her upcoming punishment.

"I am sorry and I will apologize to the girls." Joey sweetly said in her alto voice.

"Yes you will Miss Potter, but I'm afraid it will be with a red blistered bottom underneath your pants." The RA told the misbehaving freshman.

Joey noticed the round wooden paddle the grad student was holding with growing apprehension.

"You're not going to use that on me!" Joey proclaimed though there was a tremble of fear evident in her voice.

"I certainly am, young lady." The dorm authority team member assured Joey.

"But spanking is so old school." The pretty coed protested.

Joey started exhibiting a lamb like demeanor and thought better of speaking more, but instead tears began to well up behind her eyes.

"Now, Joey stick your bottom up high and remain in that position until you have received eight swats of my wooden paddle on each cheek." The RA ordered.

Her curly shoulder length brown hair flowed down her back while her pouched out bottom pulled her purple print pajama pants tighter displaying a visible panty line to point to the place the lesson would do the most good. Joey was unaware that her residence advisor's thin paddle was deceptive as it delivered a surprisingly strong sting that lingered in the recipient's bottom even over thin pajama pants and panties.

The naughty coed was unaware that her RA was through talking as she took a stance to the side of the bed and cocked the paddle above her head bringing it down with a flick of her wrist just before it impacted against the middle of the freshman's right butt cheek. Joey was not prepared for the sting which now consumed half her bottom.

"I will not do such a thing again, honest ma'am. I can't take a spanking with your wooden paddle it will kill me!" Joey whined.

_Crack!_

Joey felt a whoosh of air behind just before the round paddle burned into her tightened plaid short clad butt.

_Whack!_

_Crack!_

_Pop!_

_Swat!_

The spanks of the wooden paddle created a pain in Joey's ass that overwhelmed her senses with an all encompassing sting.

_Whack!_

The wooden paddle landed one after another on her lower bottom cheeks

of her purple print pants outlined by her naughty "notice me" visible panty line.

_Splat! Spank!_

The force of the swat against her butt with such intensity it lifted and separated her bottom cheeks. The RA could see through her thin green plaid pants and pale purple sheer panties worn underneath.

"Ouch, damn that stings; loosen up on that swing, please. That is really intense ma'am!"

Joey got her answer loud and clear and directly to her tender bottom.

The wooden paddle came down with authority as Joey's RA scorched the middle of both pert butt cheeks stoking the fires deep in her skin.

Spank! Crack! Pop! Swat!

Joey was struck speechless as she tried to absorb the unmanageable burn in her frying fanny. The misbehaving college coed pouted sticking out her lower lip, thinking to herself, why is she in such a snit? The RA was such an old fart.

Pain overwhelmed Joey she could not get up off her dorm bed or utter a protest. Eight times in a row the round paddle cracked against her rosy red protesting flesh. Joey felt first blood-blisters pop up and blossom across her swelling flesh. Fresh tears accompanied an additional set of eight spanks to the opposite cheek. It was doubtful Joey would be sitting on her butt without some soreness. The freshman could also look forward to an unpleasant feeling as she walked to the classes she would be required to attend or face another spanking.

The freshman college coed flicked her long brown mane of hair. She had quickly become Miss Popularity at the private college. That is why it was such a shock to Joey when she felt her plaid pajama pants being pulled down revealing her still baby-fat bottom encased in a sheer pale purple fabric. The bikini panties were so tight and stretched across her perched up pert butt that her red bottom cheeks glowed right through the sheer panty seat. The RA grad student really was abusing her power in Joey's mind which she felt was unfair. This did not matter much as she was held over the grad student's lap with one of her hands in her upper back holding her in position. The paddle took aim carefully and popped the sensitive upper crack eight times in a row not as hard, but the effect was remarkable as Joey began to sob from the cumulative heat in the college coed's red caboose.

_Crack! Whack! Swat! Spank! _

The sound of solid wood striking flesh echoed off the walls as it smacked down sharply into the tightened seat of her sheer panty-clad bottom.

_Whack! Crack! Whack! Swat! _

The RA's hand swooped down and gradually accomplished her goal of pulling Joey's purple print pants down revealing her pale purple panty-clad bottom. The redness from the first half of her spanking was visible as her the bikini style panties had ridden up around the panty seams during her exertions while being paddling.

Paddle licks landed down low across her sit spot proving the effectiveness of the round thin wooden paddle. Especially with the RA's flick of the wrist at the end of each spank delivering a strong swat which burned deeply into her pampered baby-fat butt.

_Spank! Crack! Whack! Swat! _

These swats were spaced out and very hard up and down each blistered cheek.

The diva acting student felt her pain tolerance being surpassed as she panted her scrunched bottom cheeks tensed with fear as the Chelsea Piers paddle continued to add blisters across the angry red skin surface of her bottom. Her long brown hair whipped up and down off her back while a torrent of tears dripped down on her pillow. Joey sobbed in misery. Her bottom now a bright red and purple both clearly visible through the sheer panties of the seventeen-year old college schoolgirl. The recalcitrant coed squirmed her blushing red bottom up and down as her paddling continued trying to dissipate some of the heat that filled her panty-clad bottom.

The resident advisor had found a 'pain in the ass' cure for Joey's lack of thoughtfulness and disrespectful behavior. This pretty coed had just learned the dorm rules the hard way and was one very sorry college student. The punishment finally over the paddle's cracking sound mute unlike Joey's whimpering of the well punished college coed which filled her dorm room.

Joey woke up and sat up in her dorm room. It had not been a dream. The college coed's butt was tender and sore as she rolled out of bed. It was quite apparent the resident advisor on their floor had used the Chelsea Piers paddle on her bottom. She pulled down her green plaid pajama pants and saw the slight redness and purple bruises which had formed from last nights spanking from her view in the wall mirror. The college coed thought about how she had ignored her advisor and brought this on herself. She vowed to have a serious talk with her room mate and make sure not only that they were considerate of others, but actually used their time wisely during dorm study hall quiet hours. She vowed if it necessary she would spank Audrey herself. They both would always be respectful of they're fellow students and especially they're RA!


End file.
